1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wind deflector for a closable motor vehicle roof or a roof module in which the wind deflector includes a flexible layer which is made in part as an air-permeable net and is attached on at least two opposing sides to braces, one of the braces being connected laterally to a swiveling raising arm which is located on the roof frame of the motor vehicle roof.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent 40 39 485 C1 discloses a device for reducing noise and vibration on openings of motor vehicles exposed to tangential overflow, such as especially on sliding roof openings. One wind deflector projects to the outside from the motor vehicle outline and is provided, at least in partial areas of its surface, with an air permeable net. German Patent 196 03 670 C1 discloses a wind deflector for an openable motor vehicle roof wherein a thin-walled layer, which forms the body of the wind deflector, is attached on two opposing sides to braces which are detachably mounted on the motor vehicle roof or on a part connected to the latter for cleaning purposes.
The wind deflectors described in the above-noted patents, however, have some extent of unwanted noise and vibration generation in the opened state and furthermore cannot be transferred into the closed state via defined folding of the air-permeable net or the thin-walled layer.
One object of the present invention is to offer a wind deflector for a closable motor vehicle roof or a roof module which, in the opened state, effectively suppresses noise and vibration and can be transferred via defined folding of the net or thin-walled layer into the closed state. Another object is to provide a motor vehicle roof, and a roof module, with a wind deflector capable of achieving the above objective.
The above object, and other objects, are achieved by providing a wind deflector for one of a closable motor vehicle roof having a roof frame and a roof module having a roof frame, comprising a flexible layer at least partially formed of an air-permeable net and a respective brace positioned on each of at least two opposing sides of said flexible layer wherein each of at least two opposing sides of said flexible layer is attached to a respective brace. The wind deflector also includes a swiveling raising arm mountable on the roof frame of one of the motor vehicle roof and roof module, one of said braces being connected laterally to said swiveling raising arm. The deflector also includes at least one additional brace attached to said flexible layer and another swiveling arm connected to the at least one additional brace. This object is also achieved for a motor vehicle roof and a roof module including the wind deflector of the present invention.
The wind deflector of the present invention includes at least one other brace for attachment of the flexible layer, the other brace being provided laterally with another swiveling raising arm for stabilization of the wind deflector and for suppression of unwanted noise and vibrations (rumbling). Furthermore, the additional brace allows defined folding of the flexible layer which forms the body of the wind deflector when the wind deflector is being closed.
In one advantageous embodiment, the swiveling raising arms for holding the braces are detachably mounted on the motor vehicle roof or a part which is connected to the roof. In the opened state of the wind deflector, the raising arms are raised. In the closed state, the raising arms adjoin the motor vehicle roof or a part connected to the roof.
Advantageously, the wind deflector has a first upper brace and a second lower brace and the additional brace is mounted essentially in the middle between the first upper and the second lower brace. By stabilizing the individual braces by the raising arms or by attachment, for example via a clamp strip or clip connection, the wind deflector can be stabilized as desired over its entire surface in the opened state.
The (thin-walled) flexible layer which forms the body of the wind deflector is made especially as a net part (net wind deflector) and advantageously has at least one loop through which one brace can be routed for attachment to the layer. The swiveling parts can be detachably connected to the braces via movable holding parts. These holding parts are known and can be made as knurled nuts or knurled screws. In this way, the holding parts can be removed from the braces without an additional tool, for example, for cleaning the wind deflector.
For further stabilization and noise reduction of the wind deflector, there can be other swiveling parts which likewise can be made as raising arms and which are mounted preferably in the lateral direction essentially in the middle between the existing raising arms which are mounted laterally on the braces. Thus the wind deflector, which extends essentially over the entire width of the motor vehicle roof, is also stabilized over its entire width by preferably several movable parts which are located between the left and right side of the motor vehicle. These movable parts, which are located in the intermediate area or in the middle, can be made as supporting wires or as supporting screens. These movable parts are also preferably detachably mounted on the motor vehicle roof or on a part connected to the roof.
Further streamlining of the wind deflector is achieved by profile elements which extend over the entire width or individual component areas of the wind deflector. In particular, these profile elements are connected to the upper brace of the wind deflector. By forming the profile elements in cross section in the form of airfoils, the desired streamlining effects are achieved for stabilization of the opened wind deflector.
The motor vehicle roof, and roof module, of the present invention with a wind deflector have the above-described features and advantages of the wind deflector of the present invention.